Bon Voyage was Only the Beginning
by Wallcp
Summary: Starting after the last scene we saw of the Gilmore Girls S07E22. It will be the link between the season final and the Netflix revival. It will contain the Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall written from my point of view in anticipation of November 25th launch. I think i will jump from 2007 to 2016, and as i will be telling the story, flashbacks will be written.
1. A Ride to The Airport

Bon Voyage was Only the Beginning!

Authors note: All the characters and some of the things mention are property of the genius creator of the show Gilmore Girls Amy Sherman-Palladino.  
This is my very first time writing a fanfiction and I chose my favorite show to begin. I thank you for reading and welcome all your reviews… My first language is Portuguese so I am really sorry in advance for any disrespect to the English language! All the critics and suggestions are appreciated and I am very open mind to any alterations of my initial thoughts. Enjoy it!  
I will try to upload every other day (but for sure once a week).

 **A Ride to The Airport**

After what was their very last breakfast together at Luke's, for an indeterminate period of time, Rory was ready and very excited to begin the next phase of her life, the journalistic career that she always dreamed of (even if it was working for a small online magazine she still had her journalist credential in her possession).

The drive from Stars Hallow to the New Haven Airport was being painfully silent. The two Gilmore Girls knew that this would the last time that they would be together for a long time, what now seemed an eternity. The Jeep seemed really small for so many feelings. Although she was fighting against the empty-nest emotional state, Lorelai couldn't find her sense of humor. However, she would not miss the last minutes, beside her daughter, silently.

"Rory! Do you want me to share an event, that possible will change my life, with you? Or do you prefer maintaining it in suspense, as an incentive to return home and visit your old and lonely mother?" Lorelai asked with a mocking tone.

"What an unnecessary question mother! Besides that, your advanced age, could mean that, the next time I return home, you already passed away and after a very slow process of decomposition, your remains were vacuum for the Roomba grandma offer you last Christmas, when you so rudely declined her offer to pay you for a maid, that, if you had accepted, may had found you unconscious on your living room floor, called an ambulance, and heroically avoided your sudden death and consequently vacuum." Rory answered quickly and playfully.

"Very funny miss! I think I'm choosing the suspense option." Said Lorelai with a big smile.

"NO! I desperately need some information to keep me entertain in this stupid flight with too many strange people trapped in the same place. Something new about your exciting life may be the perfect thing! Also it will make me think of you for the next couple of hours. Wouldn't you like that guarantee? What do you say mommy?" Rory told Lorelai with the biggest puppy eyes she could make.

"Well, I will give great thought to your kind request during the drive…. Are you hungry? I think I have some Oreos, Twizzlers and Mallomars in my bag." Lorelai asked without thinking how full she was from the previous breakfast.

"Even for someone with an iron stomach as myself, eat anything else after the most diverse breakfast buffet that Luke prepared us, would be an outrage to my wellbeing during the plane trip." Answered Rory with the most disgusting face in the planet. "But I'll accept some Mallomars to take and eat after arriving Ohio" She said smiling.

"Ok! Don't forget to buy some trashy magazines in the airport, it will be very useful to occupy you in the flight. Do you want some money?" Asked Lorelai.

"Do you think I'm unable to buy my own things? But thank you anyway for the offer." Rory said joking.

"I can't believe I'm driving with the radio off! Why didn't you said something to alert me?" Lorelai said very admired with herself.

"That can only mean on thing: your company made the background music irrelevant offering an entertainment of the highest quality." Said Rory with a laugh.

"But I prefer balance that with some music" said Lorelai as she turned the radio on.

"Oh, no! This song again! Is it possible that the radio stations have already substitute the humans for computers, and that now, the music alignment is a stupid programed loop of popular songs? I begin to think it's a real possibility …" Rory said as they listened to the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

"You know that you still have the power of changing to another station, even though they are now all managed by evil machines called computers" Lorelai answered her with the same joke in mind.

"Now it's pointless, I already know that this song will be stuck in my head for a while."  
"Mom you know I'm sad leaving you and the ones I love but I feel my heart full of love. Last night party was really special, I thought that it was impossible to planned and executed something so big and beautiful in so little time, and without your participation. If I forget to call Sookie thanking her idea and all the work, please remind me ASAP." Rory asked her mother.

"Sure sweetie, but…hum… you know… Sookie… Sookie was only responsible for the desserts." Said Lorelai.

"Only? Don't you tell me that you organized all this? That would be physically impossible because you spent the last 72h with your lovely daughter, meaning me! So who helped Sookie?" Rory asked intrigued.

"Well, actually I think the all town, minus us, helped!" Lorelai answered.

"Ok, but who's idea was and who organized all?" asked Rory.

"Well, Rory, who was always there for you in the last decade of your life, never letting you down, feeding you almost every single day, making you chicken soup when you were sick, making you a coffee birthday cake for your 16th anniversary, crying when you graduated, helping you move in to Yale, offering the most disgusting gifts with the biggest smile, trying to protect you from guys…" Lorelai told her with a teary voice.

"Oh no! I can't believe Luke did all that for me, I don't deserve that much work!" said Rory with a low voice.

"Although you deserve all that and much more, looks like it was not only for you, it was for us…. Apparently HE like to see me happy!" Lorelai told Rory with an affectionate tone.

"Ah!?" Rory admiration was massive.

"Sookie confessed that Luke, as soon as I canceled the party, went to her telling that the party was still happening and that he would like her to make all the desserts and keep the party as a surprise, for booth of us. They made a secret town meeting at Miss Patty's. The night before the party, Babette came running telling Luke that it was going to rain and he collected all the raincoats and waterproof things he could find and spent all night making a huge tent." Lorelai explained to Rory.

"Aww! He must really like that two Gilmore girls. But I suspect he has some special feelings for one of them. Is there anything that you're willing to share with your favorite daughter? Anything potentially life altering?" Rory asked at the same time she checked the time.

"My dear, as huge my will of share this with you I'm afraid now is not the time, we just arrive to the airport and we are dangerously close to the departure time of your flight!" Said Lorelai, happy for the timing.

"Save by the clock! But this will not be forgotten, you can't escape my daughter/journalist curiosity… And you know I love long phone calls!" Rory said as she exited the Jeep.

"Come on, I help you with your bags. You shouldn't be taking this many books, it must be unhealthy, at least, for your spine…" Lorelai complained as she lifted one of Rory bags.

"Thank you for the concern but now do your job as a concerned mother and carry my heavy bag to spear me for a while!" Rory said as she picked the remaining things.

After doing the check-in and as they arrived to the last place Lorelai could stay, without a plane ticket, the duo finally said their goodbyes with the tightest hug in the world.

"Have a nice trip sweetie and don't forget to call mommy as soon as you arrive" Lorelai said as she dried a tear.

"Thanks mom, Thank you for everything…." Rory said on the verge of crying.

"Rory, for your entertainment during your trip… Luke was the one who offered me this collar… Last night!" said Lorelai with the biggest smile.

"MOM! You can't let me go only with that tiny piece of information" Rory responded with a frustrated tone.

"By honey, it's time to go, we don't want to leave Mr. Obama waiting for you, you know that he could be our next Mr. President."

And so it was the farewell of the 2, for an unknown period. At least they have the technology for communications.

A/N: I corrected some errors. The storie is still the same.


	2. Friday Night Dinner for Two

Authors note: Please let me know what you think of this story, what can I make to improve and feel free to share any ideas. Thank you readers.

 **Friday Night Dinner for Two**

Lorelai was standing alone, in front of her childhood home, with a huge cup of coffee in her hands. The weather is really cold as it recently began to snow and she's avoiding ringing the doorbell so she can enjoy one of her favorite things, the white snow that now covers all the surroundings, making everything look magical. After a few minutes she started to shiver and decided it was time to enter the house. She was received by the maid, as usual.

"Hello Clara! Nice to see you! How is the boss today? In a great humor I assume!" Lorelai, jokingly, asked with a small laugh.

Clara only response was a smile while she picked up Lorelai coat and her colorful scarf, leaving the foyer. Clara was working at the Gilmore's House for a record time of nearly a year and with no perspectives of leaving soon. Everyone in the family was very happy with her presence, although Emily, almost every other week, found something less perfect to point to the maid but Clara had become her company in the last few months and seemed irreplaceable.

Emily heard Lorelai speaking and started to walk to the foyer meeting her daughter before she had time to arrive at the living room. "Hello Lorelai! Why are you alone? That husband of yours finally found a younger wife to live is middle age crises, and run away with her in a new red Ferrari?"

"Ahah! Very fun mother… My loyal and handsome husband still finds me very attractive and has no desire of trade me any time soon, besides, I don't think that a middle age crisis is really a thing that Luke ever will experience, he is not that kind of guy, and I think his life is quite good, no complains so far."

"So why did you decided to came unescorted tonight, and without calling to warn me?"

"Well, mother, as you cleverly said I came alone. Meaning Luke is not the only one missing!"

"Yes Lorelai, I can see that my grandson is not present. Could you care to explain why is it? I made lasagna for dinner and chocolate cake for dessert as his request!"

"Aww! You cooked for us! How sweet of you… I will take some of that cake latter. But the reason they didn't came is pretty simple. As we were getting ready to leave the house, Will told us that he wasn't feeling that great and as I checked him I realized he was feverish and Luke, as an overprotective father he is, offered to stay home with him hoping Will get better soon to go to school Monday."

"Poor Will, his it bad? Shouldn't you be with him now Lorelai?"

"Gee! If I stayed at home, you wouldn't be this comprehensible. Will was not very hot and I already gave him the medicine and leaved him in bed with a good night kiss, a book and his favorite male person in the world as company. And you know that these dinners are part of my weekly routine, and you know… I … I … missed you a little. This week work was insane and we hadn't the opportunity to talk."

"Fine Lorelai, I'm touched. You didn't take the first opportunity to run away from me"

"What can I say, all your lectures finally start to have an effect on me, possible because your grandkids have a huge effect on my judgement, telling me all the time how great their grandmother is and I translate that to great mother. You never know"

"So will you join me for a drink or do you prefer to continue a conversation with no hydration?"

"Alcohol please! You know booze is one of the few things that makes me drive from stars hallow to here with this cold. A martini with a twist mother, please!"

After Emily served the drinks they both sat in the coach. Lorelai was already checking her cellphone with a smile on her face. "Lorelai, you know I don't like that Friday nights are shared with those mobiles, I prefer an only human's moment!"

"Sorry mom, but I just want to know how Will is felling and Luke just sent me the most adorable picture of him sleeping in my side of the bed, hugging my pillow! Do you like to see?"

"Oh lovely, his peaceful asleep. But I think his becoming very big to stay in your bed! The child his almost six years old Lorelai!"

"This is an exception because his sick, but I know that when I get home he will already be in his own bed. Luke don't let him stay after his passed out. He prefers to share the bed exclusively with me so he can always demand me to preform my wifely duties as his pleased!"

"Lorelai that was not funny, I'm not your friend. There are things I prefer that you don't share with me"

"Of course I wasn't going to share any details. Luke would kill me after one last passionate moment" Lorelai said as she mocked her own mother.

"Changing the subject for something more appropriate for a family evening conversation. When that absent granddaughter of mine will be visiting? Did she already book the travel? I don't understand how she can be that long without visiting…."

"You know that Rory has a very demanding career without a conventional schedule. She can be in London one day and the next be send to Paris, only to return to the States the very next week"

"I know that Lorelai, I always receive a post-card when she arrives a new place. But I miss her very much, special this last few months. It's been hard, you know that."

"Yes mother, but you always have me and Will and Luke… And you're always welcome in our home" Lorelai said with a comforting smile and a hug. Her relationship with her mother had become closer in the last years specially after her father passed away a few months ago.  
"And you will be delighted to know that Rory is coming to Stars Hollows and staying for some time"

"Missis Gilmore the dinner is ready, can I serve it our will we be waiting the rest of the guests?" asked Clara as she approached Emily.

"Sorry Clara but tonight you only be serving us, Luke stayed home with William because he has a little fever. You can clear two of the plates and then serve dinner. And also prepare some Tupperware's for my daughter to take home, send plenty because this is William's favorite food and take only two slices of cake for tonight's dessert and then send the rest to them."

"Of course Missis Gilmore, right away!"

The two Ladies passed to the dining room and continued to talk. "Lorelai you were telling me that Rory is coming, when is the arrival date, do you know yet?"

"Yes mother, I was going to tell you before Clara interrupted. She has a ticket for November 25th and she's staying until the new year's. She took some vacation days and she brings some stories to work from home, so she can stay a longer time. Do you have anything planed for that day?"

"I don't think so but I would have to confirm in my agenda. Why Lorelai? Do you want to have a Friday night dinner that very same day? Rory maybe too tired to party but I can talk to her."

"No mother, dinner would be too much for her. I was thinking if you would like to come with me to the airport pick up Rory and then I would leave you home and we could have lunch at my home Saturday. What do you say?"

"I would love that Lorelai, I will make sure I'm free to go. Anything you want me to bring Saturday? I can ask Clara to make some dessert!"

"It's not necessary but if you want to bring something, I appreciate. You know Luke loves to cook but that will give him more free time. Usually he is the one taking Will to swimming class Saturday morning so I can recharge my batteries for the week."

"I'll make sure Clara prepares something divine!"

"Without marzipan please, no one likes that besides you! And if it could be low on sugar Luke would be happy. He thinks I already give Will to much sugar and I don't want dessert to be a problem."

"Clara does make some pretty good desserts that are as healthy as possible, you know that fruit is a great sweetening. Are the blueberries still William's favorite?"

"I think so, but also that maybe because he eats to many in his pancakes! Joking, he loves them at their natural state also. But he is passionate with any kind of berries, must be an obsession."

As they were happily talking the dinner was eaten and the dessert arrived. "I love chocolate cake Clara but could you make my slice extra special with some ice-cream on the side?"

"Lorelai you're acting like a kid, that piece of cake is more than enough. You don't want to become an overweight diabetic who dies at a young age."

"Mother I don't think that will be the case and has you know my personal chef is a very healthy one and the only junk food I can have is outside the house or at movie nights which are only once a week. And since Will started school I also started a hobby, I run a few miles every other day. I'm feeling very healthy, thank you for your concern." She finished the sentence and start eating her improved dessert made and upgraded by Clara.

Twenty minutes later Lorelai was saying goodbye to Emily after politely declined the offer of coffee. She had eliminated any coffee after sunset with exception of some very crappy days. A resolution that had pleased Luke. "See you next week".


	3. Planning William

**Planning William**

Lorelai had just parked her Jeep under the tree, as she did all the time, she turned off the car and saw the light in the garage on, that could only mean that Luke was working on something, as he usually did when alone. She very quietly approached him from behind and tried to cover his eyes, only with one hand, has she was carrying a bag of food.

"Hi Lorelai!"

"Hi doll! Boy you have no suspense in your life, the person surprising you could only be your wife?"

"No, it could be one of my others six lovers but I only gave this perfume to you so it made it easier to identify which one was attacking me at this late hour." And he kissed her with tender, carrying the bag.

"Next time, I will wear no perfume, to make your life harder and maybe put some leather gloves so you can't smell our feel me."

"You can try whatever you want to deceive me but I always know when your next to me. Even when the Diner his crowded in the rush hour, I always know that you were the one entering without having to look."

"Let's see if someone is in the mood for some affectionate thank you!" Lorelai said as she grabbed Luke against her and passionately kissed him making him loose his cap. She breaks the kissing routine to ask about their son. "Luke how is Will?"

"We can go check on him but I just left his room 20 minutes ago and he was sleeping peacefully and was no longer hot. I leaved the phone next to him in case he wakes up and I'm still here."

"Nicely done daddy!"

"Don't call me daddy Lorelai, it sounds like we have an incestuous relationship." Luke told her with an expression of disgust.

"Fine hubby… I will try! Now continuing where we stop!" She put her hands around his neck and resumed the kissing pulling him to the coach they had in the garage, from their old living room.

"Lorelai stop!"

"Why!? Are you not in the mood? Am I no longer attractive to you and you prefer to call one of your others six lovers? I totally understand if you prefer some variety in your life, let me grab you phone for you, which one should I dial, Crystal, Lola, Angel….!

"Very funny, you know I'm always in the mood for you, I was only trying to alert you for the dirtiness in my clothes, in case you didn´t notice I was painting our son's birthday present! I'm thinking that a shower before bed was a good idea."

"You don't need to tell me you're dirty, I know how much of a dirty man you can be, that's how I marry you and that's how Will was made."

"Hilarious Lorelai but may I go take a shower now? And you may or may not use that time to surprise me with your lingerie choice!"

"Way ahead of you, I already am wearing the perfect lingerie for tonight so I don't need any extra time and I don't think you sir need any shower, I prefer we take a bath together after sex!" And so she begun to undress Luke's shirt as he unzipped her blue dress."

One hour latter Lorelai was giving her son one last kiss before she went to bed, smiling to the little person she had created with the love of her life.

SEVEN YEARS EARLIER

It was very quiet when they arrived home, Paul Anka must been asleep, otherwise he would have been in the entrance greeting his owners with a soft bark. Lorelai and Luke had just finished a wonderful meal in Sookie's house and had left earlier only to facilitate the process of putting three children to bed. Davey always wanted to play another game with Lorelai and Martha also competed for her attention doing funny things, only the little one would stay playing with her toys enjoying the attention Luke gave her.

"Sookie's kids are a lot of work but they are the sweetest. The way Davey admires you and believes all the stories you tell him is incredible. You have a special hand for kids. I would be lost with three kids."

"I watched the three of them grow, since the day their born, I'm godmother to Davey and little Grace, I raised a very successful kid on my own, so yes, I agree I can handle the kids' department, but you're always a great partner when we babysit them. But, we already have two descendants of our own, if you can't see yourself with three, and assuming you consider Rory as your own, I think we can skip the talk "should we have a baby?" and continue with our lives." She said while turning on the TV, it was Saturday night and she intended to watch a movie.

"I don't want to skip that talk, in fact I think it's time to talk and decide, we aren't getting any younger and so far, married life has been going great, with very little complains. And when I mentioned three kids I was thinking in three little ones. Our case is different, Rory is an independent adult, April is a teenager living with her mother most of the year so we only be having a kid full-time."

"Well Luke, I know that in the past I said that having a kid with you would be great and that you also was thinking that but a few years past and…"

"And you changed your mind Lorelai, I completely understand, you already raised your kid!"

"No is not my mind, is my body, it has been 25 years since I been pregnant and I just turned 41."

"But would you like to have a kid with me? Yes, or No answer please!"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, I only wanted to hear the yes part. We can make an appointment at the doctor for both of us to know if is still possible and if we have any impossibility we can try same treatments or even discuss adoption."

"Really Luke? You really want this so badly that you are willing to go to the doctor do a bunch of tests, possibly treatments and even consider adoption? Did I said how much I love you?"

"Not since we had sex last time" he answered kissing her and laying his head in her lap.

"So I already have told you that twice today. I love week-ends!" and she continued to search for the perfect movie. "Oh, Marley & me it's on. Can you make some popcorns Luke, please?"

"I already saw that movie twice but I probably just going to fall asleep by your side so I don't even care. And I'm making you simple popcorns, I don't want you to poison our unborn child!"

"Easy dude, I'm not even pregnant and tonight I'm celebrating and for that I need some sugar! I'm already skipping the alcohol part."

"Ok, what are you celebrating?"

"We are celebrating the possibility of making a baby together."

The rest of the evening was spent with stupid smiles on their faces as they imagined how life would be with a little one in their house. Luke wanted to experience all the firsts he had missed with April and have the experience of being a full-time father not a week-end and vacations only type of father. Lorelai was more apprehensive, she knew much more about fertility than Luke but still she was hopeful. It was the night that marked the beginning of their journey to William, a warm and peaceful summer night.


	4. Saturday Cousins

**Saturday Cousins**

It was Saturday morning and the warm sun had already invaded the Gilmore-Danes home. Even though her room was assaulted by the sunlight, Lorelai was still asleep, at eight in the morning, enjoying the pleasure of a leisure day. Luke had, by now, left the bed, made breakfast, helped Will got ready and left the house with him, in his old truck. After he married Lorelai, his in-laws offered the house he now lives in, a beautiful property with a nice yard, a little lake, a garage with space for the cars and what had become his woodwork space, a house with 5 bedrooms (one master, one for Rory, one for April, one for Will and a guestroom), a library/movie theater, a dream kitchen for a chef, one big dining room and one well lived living room with spread toys and pictures all over the place.

"Daddy can we go buy some flowers for mom? I prefer when I can pick them up but the snow buried all the flowers"

"Sure Will, I think she's going to love your surprise! But wait until we are coming back home to do that, first I want to take you to the Diner and go buy some things at Doose's."

A few minutes later they arrived to Luke's, it was his day of but when possible Luke entered to say hello and see if all was fine. After that he took Will to the playground where he could run and play with other kids. Luke didn't let his child play for long, worried that he may hadn't recovered 100% from yesterday's fever. Twenty minutes later they went to Doose's.

"Daddy I want to take some marshmallows for movie night, please!"

"Way ahead of you kid, you really are your mother's son. I have all your favorites treats for tonight, but before that I will do some grilled salmon with a delicious salad. I have everything we need, let's go pay."

They left the store with two paper bags and ready to go home. Will had insisted to take one of the bags and Luke arranged one light enough for him to carry and has they went home Will remembered:

"Dad I have to choose the flowers for mom, can you take my bag?"

"Yes, but wait for me, someone has to pay the bill."

When they get to the house, Lorelai was sitting outside reading the paper and drinking her first coffee of the day. She instantly smiled when saw her little man with a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers in his tiny hands and Luke following him, with his strong arms carrying the groceries.

"Hi handsome guys! Are you lost?"

"Good morning mommy" said Will kissing his mother's cheek and offering the flowers "This are special flowers I got only for you!"

Lorelai thanked the boy with many kisses sitting him on her lap. "Thanks my love, they really look special. Did you had fun with daddy? Are you hungry?"

"Yes we went to the playground and bought some treats for movie night. And now I want to go eat with you, I'm starving!"

"On my way! Aren't you cold Lorelai? Come inside." said Luke after kissing Lorelai good morning, and went to the kitchen to prepare them breakfast. He only had to warmth what he prepared earlier. While the food was getting heat, he quickly put away all the groceries.

"The food is ready! Come or it want be any good when it gets cold"

Lorelai went to the kitchen and invited Luke to make a little picnic in the living room floor to enjoy their morning off with their kid. He didn't saw the purpose of moving all the food only to be eaten in a matter of minutes and then having the work of cleaning all and bring everything back to the kitchen.

"YES, YES, YES… I love picnics!" said a jumping kid. With this reaction Luke immediately began to take everything and set the breakfast in the living room floor.

"This French toasts are divine honey, you outdid yourself! I think I'm going to run an extra mile on Monday. Can you pass me some eggs please?"

"Will eat more slowly, the food is not going anywhere. Your mother may think that I didn't fed you this morning".

"Don't worry Luke, I know very well that kind of metabolism. Luckily he inherited your sports abilities besides my eating habits and fast metabolism. His going to survive!"

"But Lorelai we have to teach him what his healthy so he can be better. I will not be doing the shopping and the cooking when he becomes a grown man, he needs to learn so he can make healthy choices."

"I love the way you care about us." Lorelai gives Luke a big thank you kiss and takes another French toast to her plate. "Will do you want some more?"

"No, thank you, I'm full. Can I go ride my bicycle now?"

"Yes but put you helmet, gloves, scarf and jacket first and don't go outside the property and take a bottle of water with you." Said Luke at the same time he started to clean the plates.

* * *

"Will, time to get out of the bathtub, you need to get ready for lunch. Doula may be here anytime soon, you can play with her then, leave your pirates and come out now please."

Luke had invited his sister to lunch, she was alone with Doula because T.J. had a job outside town for a few weeks, and he wanted to spent some family time. The house smelled wonderfully, Luke was finishing the roast, the table was set, even Paul Anka was ready with a cute collar that had a bow tie. Paul Anka went to the door and barked two time meanings he knew someone friendly was coming and then the doorbell rang. Will went running downstairs to be the one to open the door.

"Hi Doula, hi auntie Liz, come in dad is in the kitchen and mom his getting ready."

Luke came to greet his guests "Hello sis, everything good? Can I offer you a drink?"

"Yes, a glass of water please. Me and T.J. don't drink alcohol anymore."

"Where is my favorite niece in the all world?"

"Here uncle Luke, I'm playing with Will, can I have a soda please?"

"If your mother let you and I receive a great kiss, why not."

"She can have, but only one. I'll go get her one."

"Hello Doula!" said Lorelai as she entered the living room

"Hi auntie Lor, you look gorgeous I love your nails. Can you paint mines? My mother never paints them."

"We can do that after lunch but first you have to play a lot with Will and eat all your food."

"Thank you, auntie!"

The three adults put the food on the table while chatting and started to eat leaving the kids to play a little longer. Half an hour later they invited the kids to join them.

"I'm going to finish first Doula and eat my dessert alone!"

"No you're not, uncle Luke only serve the dessert when we are all done. And this is a meal not a race, you are such a baby."

"I'm so sorry but Doula and I have to leave before dessert, I have a workshop, on my house, about jewelry and its almost time."

"No mom, auntie is going to paint my nails and I want to play more with Will."

"I'm so sorry sweaty but I have to work, you know that."

"Liz she can stay with us today, we were going to go to the winter carnival and she is more occupied with us than at home between woman and jewelry."

"Well, Lorelai, that's very sweet of you, if it really doesn't disrupt you and if she promises to behave, I think she can stay. Thank you both."

"See you later kiddo, be good! Thanks for lunch big brother, it was really good. Thank you Lorelai for taking care of Doula, call if you need anything. Bye!"

After dessert, cleaning the table and doing Doula's nails the four were ready to go into town. It was the winter carnival and the children were anxious to go ice-skating and eat cotton candy while playing some games. When they arrive to town everybody said hi and petted Paul Anka, the dog was like a mascot. After hours of fun it had come the time to go home, but seeing the kids having so much fun, Lorelai decided to invite Doula to movie night what then transformed the day into a sleepover. The cousins really loved each other and after watch finding Dory they both felt asleep together.

Luke and Lorelai were exhausted, a day keeping up with those little two was very demanding but they couldn't be happier with their family. After the making out section in the couch and a small talk, they both went to bed and Lorelai felt asleep in Luke's chest while he played with her curls. It had been a perfect Saturday!


	5. William's Week

**William's Week**

It was William's birthday week and also when his big sister Rory would be returning home, for a break, in years. Lorelai had been planning this week for over a month and her excitement was gigantic. She was a woman of traditions and since her boy had been born, she always created memorable family activities that lasted several days and culminated in a huge birthday party with all their friends. This year was no exception.

It was Saturday night and after putting Will to bed the couple enjoyed an evening alone. "Luke, tomorrow it's the first day of Will's birthday celebration."

"I know Lorelai, I was there when our son was born and the following years when we celebrated that achievement. I also share a house with you and if that wasn't enough my iPhone is completely full with reminders. Care to explain?"

"You know that turning six it's a big deal for any little boy so this year I had to go big or go home. Tomorrow is his first baseball game with the new team and I was thinking we could go to lunch at that Italian place he loves and in the afternoon go watch the dinosaurs' exhibition in New Haven."

"He will love that program! But Monday is his birthday, so I will be doing a very special home breakfast and then we both can take him to school. After school we can take him to the park and offer him his present. Then to finish the day, we have a family dinner at the house."

"Okay, goodnight champ, we're having a very eventful week, need to rest."

* * *

Sunday morning Will was the first to get up, he went to his parents' bedroom and tried to wake them up, only his father responded to him and went into the kitchen to make some pancakes.

"Chocolate chips or blueberries?"

"Both, and chocolate milk, please!"

"Good morning boys, I need my coffee!" said Lorelai as she sat on the stool trying to maintain her eyes open.

"Will give your mother a cup of coffee before she starts snoring."

"I don't snore, only when I have a cold! Are we having chocolate chips pancakes?"

"And also blueberries mom."

"let's eat and go put your equipment. You can't be late for your first game. And losing or winning we will go out to lunch and after that you will receive the first surprise of your birth week!"

Lorelai's iPhone started to ring and a photo of Rory appeared in the screen, she was facetiming. "Good morning daughter of mine! Are you almost ready to return home?"

"Hi mom, I still have to pack somethings and choose a few books to read, but I'm counting the days until Friday. But today I want to speak with my little brother."

"He's here eating his breakfast, but I think he can take a break to speak with you. Right Will?"

"Hi Rory, I miss you!"

"Hi little guy, me too. I'll be seeing you Friday night and we are going to spend a lot of time together. By the time I leave you, you will be sick of me!"

"No, you always tell me great stories and give me the best presents. I never get bored."

"Nice to know. But I was calling to wish good luck for the big game and make sure mom and Luke prepare you a great birthday week."

"Thanks, today we're going eat out and after that I'll be getting a surprise. Now I need to finish breakfast and get ready. By Rory, kisses!"

"By Will, see you soon, pass the phone to mom."

"Anything you want me to bring from New York?"

"No honey, I always prefer to have the option of going to the city for some shopping. Just bring my daughter home in one peace!"

"Okay, I'll try! Talk to you soon, enjoy your Sunday. Bye Luke! Bye mom!"

"By Rory!" They both responded and the call was ended.

* * *

After a very successful game, where William only skinned one knee, and a delicious Italian meal, with a tiramisu for dessert, the trio arrived to the museum where Will saw a giant poster announcing the dinosaurs' exhibition, he was marveled with the surprise. They spent more than two hours seeing everything and taking a lot of pictures. When they arrived home Will only needed a warm glass of milk and was ready for bed.

* * *

"Good morning big boy, happy sixth birthday, me and your father are very proud of you, you are becoming a very sweet, responsible and creative kid. Please stop growing so fast and never stop being a momma's boy! Love you!"

"Thank you mommy! Where's daddy?"

"Where can he be? Doing you a king's breakfast! Let's go meet him."

The boy went downstairs running to give his father a kiss and hug. "Happy birthday William Richard Gilmore Danes, I can't believe you were born six years ago! Sit and I'll serve you what you want."

"Today I want two waffles with syrup, strawberries and raspberries, a chocolate milk, some bacon and Pop tarts."

"Coma sugar before lunch! Don't get used to it, it's only in special days. And don't take too long, you still have school today, it's not national holiday."

Lorelai was finishing her coffee when Rory called to wish a happy birthday to William, after a few minutes she promised to call later to sing happy birthday and see the rest of the family.

"Have a good day Will, afterschool we are taking you to the park and you may be receiving your first gift."

When they arrived to the park, there was a beautiful bicycle with a vintage blue looking, with a huge silver ribbon on the handlebar. "Go try your present William, it used to be my bicycle when I was your age, I hope you can have has many adventures as I had."

"Thank you, I love it, it's my favorite color and has a honk and a Spiderman helmet. I'm going to take a ride." The boy wore his helmet with pride and started to pedal away.

"See Luke, he loved your gift. But you have to agree that the helmet was a really good choice I made, it made the present much more special!"

"What would I do without you?"

"Probably die!"

"William, it's time to go home! We have to prepare dinner and Doula must be arriving earlier."

When they got home, Luke put the bicycle in the front porch as Will requested, that way, when he received his guests he could show his present right away!

Doula was the first to arrive with Liz, but no longer after the house was invaded by Sookie's kids and all went to play in the living room while the adults opened a bottle of wine and put the conversation in day. Sookie had made a dark forest cake for dessert and decorated it with some Marvel characters.

"Kids, dinner is ready, go wash your hands and come to the table."

"Emily, can I serve you?" Luke asked politely.

"Yes, please, but just a little bit, I can't eat much at night."

"It's really good Luke, you need to give me this recipe. This salmon is really tasty!"

"And the mac and cheese is as good as always daddy, thanks!"

"Thank you Sookie, the secret is the soy sauce. And son, you deserve the best homemade mac and cheese a father can prepare."

After the meal the lights went off and Sookie brought a cake with burning candles to the front of the birthday boy. Everyone sang happy birthday, even Rory through the iPhone, and soon after returned their home. It was school night and everybody would be reunited Saturday at the big party.


	6. Thanksgivings

**Thanksgivings**

The week of William's birthday party was also the week of thanksgiving, and has tradition the dinner was served at the Gilmore house. But before the big diner, Luke still served a thanksgiving meal at his Diner for the loneliest townies like Kirk, Miss Patty, Babette and Morey, Taylor and a couple of regulars and exceptionally he let Kirk responsible for the closing of the diner. Before leaving to Hartford the family fulfilled the tradition stopping by Mrs. Kim to leave a bouquet and to greet the family and next they stop by Sookie's to do the same and left with some cranberry pie too go.

"Hello mother, happy thanksgiving! I was able to arrive in time this year, be proud."

"I see that Luke finally could teach you to respect the schedules. Come in our guests are in the leaving room drinking a Porto. My god William, you are stunning with that bow tie, you look just like your grandfather. Luke you are also very elegant, a suit transforms you in a gentleman."

"Thank you Emily, but only on special occasions, I prefer my jeans. Maybe Will grow up to be more sophisticate."

"I hope so. Come in, come in, you already know our friends from previous encounters. Can I offer you anything to drink before dinner?"

"I'll have a Porto tonight!"

"I'll join Lorelai in the Porto, and tonight, Will can drink a soda if he like."

"Yes grandma, a coca for me, please!"

"There you go young man! I miss your sister, luckily she arrives tomorrow, and we get to spend Christmas together again."

"Yes mother, it's true, but today she had work, otherwise she wouldn't miss a family party for anything. Tomorrow you and I are going to surprise her at the airport, she thinks that Luke will be picking her up because of my work."

"You are the devil Lorelai, the poor deserves more respect."

"I'm only preparing her for life, surprises on our way are a constant."

"It's time to pass to the dining room everybody. Luke can you carve the turkey?"

"I'll be honored to do it. Please, you may sit."

"It's perfectly cook, crispy on the outside but tender on the inside. What a perfect meal."

Everybody eat until became full, and between bites they exchanged memories of Richard, it was the first thanksgiving without his physic presence. It was especially hard on Emily but the presence of her daughter and grandson was a huge comfort.

"William it's almost sleeping, you can go lay him down in your room Lorelai, the child already ate and these adult conversations are too precocious for him."

"Yes mom, I'll do that, Will had a very busy week with is birthday and school. I'm taking him upstairs, he deserves to rest."

* * *

"Mom, the dinner was delicious and we had a great time, but now is time to go home, tomorrow we have an eventful day. I'll pick you up after lunch. Luke you can get Will now. Mother before we leave that's something I want to give you."

"Lorelai I didn't know we were supposed to exchange gifts. I bought you nothing."

"Open it, I just found this in my old camera, I tough you may want a copy."

"Thank you Lorelai, it's a beautiful picture of the six of us, is this last thanksgiving?"

"Yes it was, we had just come from the park with Will, dad was so happy with is little sporty, he was starting to love golf."

"We created some great memories."

"Lorelai, let's go, this kid is becoming heavy. Goodnight Emily, until Saturday."

"Goodbye Luke and Lorelai, have a safe drive home. There's some pie next to your coats to take home."

"Thanks and goodbye."

* * *

"Our bed is extremely comfortable and I'm really tired but the excitement with Rory's arrival won't let me fell asleep, I'm grabbing some tea, do you won't anything?"

"No, ready to sleep, I think I drunk a little too much."

"I'll grab the tea, kiss William good night and come right to bed."

* * *

Next morning,

"William Richard, we are going to be late to school and I'm the one who will be blame. Finish your breakfast in the car, I already have your backpack and lunch. Today afterschool you go to Skokie's house and when I return to Stars Hallow with your sister we will get you."

"Okay, I really miss Rory! I'll make her a nice drawing at lunch time."

"Good idea, she'll love it!"

After leaving William at school Lorelai stoped by Luke's. "Hi Babette, Miss Patty, nice to see you."

"Hi sugar, when is Rory getting to town?"

"Today Babette, but you probably won't be seeing her until tomorrow. She arrives in the afternoon and we will be spending some family time at the house."

"Sure, it will be a pretty busy Saturday. If you need any help I can go earlier."

"Thank you Babette but I already have enough help, I only need that you guys came with a great mood, hunger and lots of energy to party. This year will be the biggest one."

"Hi Luke, coffee to go and two donuts in a bag, make it three, my mom may have the sudden urge of eating one."

"Are you going already?"

"No, I need to go to work for a couple of hours and then lunch at my mother's, she insisted in having lunch together, then we go to the airport. Hope that the flight be on time."

"Send to Emily my love and I see Rory as soon as possible."

"Okay, bye honey! Have a nice day!"

* * *

When the two woman parked the car in the airport, Lorelai opened the SUV trunk and grabbed a poster. It was her little joke for Rory. "Mom we still have some time, do you want to go drink a coffee?"

"Yes please, we lunched so quickly that I didn't drink it at home. I love my coffee after lunch."

"Okay, I want a pumpkin latte macchiato that doubles as coffee and dessert and one black coffee for you. I just heard that Rory's flight landed, for once it's earlier. Lucky us!"

Lorelai stood outside the arrivals gate with the homemade poster in the air. As soon as Rory made eye contact with her made she started laughing while reading "Welcome Home World's Greatest Reporter! Mrs. Danes will escort you home!"

"MOM! You came, I was looking for Luke. Nice surprise. And you bring someone with you."

"Hello Rory! You look beautiful as always."

"Grandma, what a surprise, how are you? I'm felling spoiled. Where's my little brother?"

"It's School day so he stayed in Stars Hallow, but his dying to see you and Luke wanted to come but he had a meeting with a meat provider. Let's go home!"

* * *

"Hi little brother, I can't believe how big you are, are you sure that you only turned six? I missed you. Let's go to Luke's!"

"Hi Luke!"

"Hello Rory, give me a hug! Do you want anything?"

"Do you need to ask? A coffee please!"

"Right away, and then we can all go home, Ceaser is closing the Diner today!"

"Rory I need to show you the present I got from dad and mom! It's a blue bicycle that dad used when he was my age, and I have a Spiderman helmet!"

"I'm not the best person to ride a bicycle but if you promise to go slow we can go for a ride next week."

"Yes, please!"

"Wow, I guess tonight is movie night, so many treats, I thought the birthday boy was Will."

"But my party is only tomorrow, today the day is yours big sis!"

"You guys are the sweetest, and I will get fat living here the next weeks! But before we enter a coma sugar and be glue to the TV I need to give a present to some six years-old boy."

"William come with me to my room, it's on my suitcase. You can open it!"

The boy had been given a rectangular box wrapped with minions' paper, and when he unwrapped it his eyes started to shine, it was a Hoverboard and it had also some knees and elbows protections. "Rory, this is so cool, I need to practice to show my friends tomorrow how to ride this. Mom, dad, Rory gave me a Hoverboard!"

"Did you thanked her? And offered her present?"

"Yes and no, I'll be right back!"

"Here Rory, I made it for you, it's a drawing of our family: you, mom, dad, me and April with Paul Anka! Now you can look at us when you miss us."

"Thank you Will, it's beautiful, I like that I'm taller than mom in your eyes. And we have the same eyes color. What's in my hand? Mom is clearly having a coffee."

"It's your little notebook, when you're working you always have one with you."

"Nice attention to detail little bro, you are an artist! And now that we exchanged all the gifts lets the eating begin. I'm starting with the Twinkies. What do you want to watch mom, we can chose something girly while the boys are playing with the hoverboard."

"I was saving a new series to watch with you "Crazy Ex-Girlfriend", what do you think?"

"Yes, I watched the trailer a few months ago and it seemed crazy enough for our taste, lets watch the pilot."

The day ended quickly with many conversations, massive quantities of food, some episodes watched and a very tired William asleep in the sofa after too much fun. It was time to sleep and recharge the batteries for tomorrow, the day of Williams party.

A/N: Thank for your support in form of reviews, follower, favorites or only reading. I would like to get some of your ideas on the history course. Any alterations that you suggest? Anything you would like to see written in the present or past?


	7. The Birthday Party

**The Birthday Party**

It was Saturday morning, the day of the big party and the day after Rory's arrival. The day started early for Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Sookie, little William was the only one enjoying the warm of his bed. They started by decorating the house while Sookie baked. Luke was doing some work on the outside like shoving the snow from the driveway and cleaning the porch he was also in charge of filling the balloons and spread them outside, luckily Lorelai had bought a helium cylinder that facilitated the job. When Will woke up and went downstairs found a Toy Story paraphernalia, it was like being inside Andy's house.

"Mommy I'm having a Toy Story party? There is Buzz, Woody, Jessie, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky dog, Rex and many more." Said the boy while admiring every piece of decoration, it was like Christmas morning without the need of unwrapping.

"Yes Will, I knew you would love it, you watched all the movies many, many times, thanks to your sister Rory."

"Hey, you can't blame me, Toy Story 3 came out the year William was born and the first one was released when I was a child. It was a nice bounding trilogy and you know how I love Pixar." Rory said with a childish voice while hugging her mother.

"Where is daddy? I want to eat breakfast with him."

"You want to eat with him or you want that he cooks for you? You have your aunt Sookie in the kitchen today." Said Lorelai starting to walk into the kitchen.

"I guess that I can survive with auntie's food for today, but where is daddy?"

"Come with me, your dad is outside doing some tasks but is too cold for you." Taping on Sookie shoulder. "Do you have anything that Will can eat?"

"Good morning birthday boy, do you want to choose a muffin to eat with some delicious hot chocolate?" Sookie said without stopping stirring.

"Blueberry muffin please, and for mom and Rory. But the hot chocolate is only for me they prefer coffee."

* * *

 **Six years earlier….**

It was Sunday November the 21st, Lorelai hadn't been able to sleep past 5 in the morning and was in the nursing room finishing arranging some gifts from the baby shower Sookie and Rory had thrown her a couple of weeks ago.

"Good morning Lorelai, are you okay? It's only six thirty in the morning, it is the day of rest."

Lorelai stood up with Luke's help. "I couldn't sleep any longer, my back was killing me in the bed. This little one is getting too big." Said Lorelai while rubbing her big belly.

"I know, he is almost here, your due date is in 10 days and he may come before. It's all ready for him and I can't wait much longer." Luke hugged Lorelai and give her a small kiss. "Let's have some breakfast."

"You go ahead, I need to go to the bathroom again. Today I'm eating just some toasts please, I'm not very hungry."

Luke started and finished making breakfast before Lorelai joined him in the kitchen. "Lorelai do you want to eat in the bedroom? Breakfast is ready!"

"No honey, I'm coming… just a minute. Luke, don't freak out but I'm in labor."

"We have to go to the hospital, where are the bags?" Luke was visible nervous, it was the first child he was seeing born.

"Relax Luke, everything is ready, the baby bag is in the nursery and mine is in the closet. I'm still eating my breakfast first, this could take all day."

When Luke had finished to arrange the car and went home to pick up Lorelai she was complaining. "This one is in a hurry, my contractions are already very strong and close together, it's time to go to the hospital."

They arrived at the hospital around 8a.m. without calling anyone and two hours later William Danes was in his mother's arms crying out loud. "Luke we need to call to our family, can you do that please?"

"Of course, you feed Will and I make the phone calls." "Rory, good morning, I'm calling to say that your little brother is already born, it was all very fast and they both doing just fine. Call when you hear this message."

"Emily, it's Luke speaking, I just wanted to tell you that you are a grandmother again. Everything went well and you can visit us today if you want." Luke made the same kind of call for April, his sister, Jess and Sookie that was in charge to announce to the town and to ask them to not visit them in the hospital, it was a family time.

Luke took a few pictures of his child and wife and as soon they both fell asleep he went for a little walk outside. He needed to set free some energy, so much happiness made him restless. Has he returned to the hospital saw Emily and Richard entering. "Hello, looking for Lorelai?"

"Hello Luke! Congratulations, here is a celebratory cigar!" Richard hugged Luke and put the cigar in his shirt pocket.

"Thank you! Follow me into Lorelai's room, I left them asleep but Lorelai may be awake by now."

Lorelai was half asleep when she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in! Hi mom and dad!"

"Hello Lorelai, congratulations!"

"Thank you! Who wants to meet him first?" Lorelai asked at the same time as she grabbed the sleepy baby. "Come here mother, I know you are anxious to hold him." And she passed him very gentle to Emily's arms.

"He is a big baby! Can we finally know his name?"

"Yes you may, now there is born I introduce you William Richard Gilmore Danes an 8lbs, 10oz and 21 inches' cuteness of a baby."

"What a lovely name Lorelai." Said an emotional Richard caressing the baby hand.

* * *

 **Present day…**

"It's time for lunch, Sookie call Jackson and the kids I finish setting the table, and Luke please go help William cleaning is hands, he was playing with playdoh."

"Mom, isn't April coming this year? She always made it to Will's Birthday parties."

"She is but may be a little late, she tried to come yesterday but she needed to finish some work first. She brings her car this time and should stay a few days with us."

"Everybody to the table, Jackson is arriving with the kids, I'm putting the risotto on the table." Said a hurried Luke.

* * *

The kids were all playing in the living room with William's toys and some of his presents, the television was playing the Toy Story movies in mute while Lane was managing the music on her computer, Lorelai and Luke were worried with all the guests having enough food and drinks. The hot cider was the adults' favorite while the kids drank hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. Sookie had made enough food for the all town and everyone was enjoying it. Miss Patty and Babette were very excited with the help of some punch sang some songs until Morey started to dance with Babette and ended the show.

"William it's time to sing you happy birthday, invite your friends into the table, Sookie went to prepare your cake."

"Friends, cake! Let's go!"

Sookie appeared with a ginormous cake with some Pixar characters on him and six lighted candles. "Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday dear William, happy birthday to you!"

William blew all the candles and while is parents where cutting the cake he was giving it to is guests with a happy smile in his face and full of energy. In an instant, everybody was eating the birthday cake made with all Sookie's love.

"Can I have a slice little bro?" said the last person to enter the room.

"APRIL! You came! You can have many slices, aunt Sookie made a cake huge." Will run into April and jumped to her arms.

"Such happiness Will, is this your way of asking for your present?"

"No, I really missed you, but I can accept one more present!"

"Here you go, open it while I say hi to everybody." She went to her father for a kiss and hug, next to him was Lorelai who quickly grabbed the young lady.

"Thank you sis, I loved this robotic dinosaur it looks like the T-Rex we saw in the exhibition I saw with mom and dad." The kid quickly took the dinosaur of the box and was able to turn it on, the twins, also fans of dinosaurs started to play with him.

After many hours of playing, eating, drinking, talking, dancing and presents it was time for leaving the party, every guest went off with a bag of gummies and a thank you note with a montage of William's pictures, one for each year.


End file.
